wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Kristina Williams
GENERAL Birth Name: Kristina Williams Race: Werewolf Age: 27 Gender: Female Occupation: Agent for Mikel Birthplace: Sydney, Australia Current Location: Wellington, New Zealand Family Relations: None Weapon: None Other Items Owned: A gold cross in memory of her family. BACKGROUND Personality: Having grownup with a normal, in-check childhood, Kristina developed a rather kind-hearted and civil personality. Ever word that she spoke was extremely pleasant and respectful. The words “sir” and “ma’am” were very prominent in her vocabulary and she held a strong hatred for foul language. In fact, she found it rather repulsive that people had to stoop to such levels to get a point across. In her eyes, a few tactful words were all that were needed. Anything else almost seemed a waste of time and energy. Alongside her courteous manners, Kristina also displays a strong sense of loyalty. It is a trait that is very apparent, especially in her eyes. One simple glance from an outsider and there is no question of her values. When Mikel saved her that tragic night, her love and devotion was redirected towards him, where it remains to this day. After the transformation, her faithfulness was a trait that was only embellished by her canine behavior. Detailed History: Kristina was born in the late 1970s in Sydney Australia to a normal mother and a normal father. She didn’t have an abusive relationship with her parents and they were very kind to her all throughout her life when she was growing up as a child. She went to school, she got good grades and she had a normal life. She had boyfriends and good friends throughout high school and into college. Her parents helped pay for her schooling in her college in Sydney and throughout her entire life, she had never really been outside of Australia. She had been to America and to Chicago one time when she was four but it she didn’t remember. No, for the first half of her life until she was nineteen her life was completely normal and utterly without any serious issues. She was the true contradiction to the system. It wasn’t until she was nineteen did her life completely become skewed and changed. Kristina had been brought up in everything elegant and ladylike. The only thing that wasn’t normal about her parents was that they were rather wealthy. Her mother had intended for her to become a lady and that was exactly what Kristina did and her major in college was simply in public relations. In truth she was not really going to college to find a career but to find a husband instead. That idea had been stressed to her by both her mother and father. She was rather willing to look for a husband because she had been brought up and raised in a household where that was the sensible thing to do. So, Kristina was looking for a husband and there was one individual that was rather entertaining to her. Of course, a woman looking like she did and having the family that she did, had previous boyfriends but this person was very handsome and he appealed to her curiosity because of his mysteriousness. For some reason women were always intrigued by men like that. She certainly was and she showed interest to him personally. It wasn’t until it was a full moon did she bring this young man back to her parents for a pleasant evening dinner. From this point, everyone knows what happens during a full moon when a werewolf is in a house of unsuspecting people. Kristina quickly found herself in a bloodbath and she was being pursued by one of the most vicious creatures in the world. Kristina would have died that night if someone hadn’t stepped in and intervened with her murder. Apparently the werewolf that she had unknowingly brought home to her parents was one that was being hunted by another werewolf that was much older. This particular werewolf had found some way to not change during the full moon and it was on this night he killed her pursuer and took her with him back to his home in Wellington, New Zealand. The man was very composed and extremely wealthy and elegant but Kristina was no longer in a place where she could really think about anything else besides what had happened to her family. It was shortly thereafter that the man realized that she had been bitten and told her what was going to happen to her. He seemed so nice and comforting to her that she really didn’t have a choice but to do as he asked. She had nothing else to go for. The man took care of her estate and her family’s finances and for a time she was living with the man in his estate but more than capable of living on her own. Yet the man had asked her to remain with him until after the first full moon. Kristina meant to go back to her house after the full moon but what happened changed everything. The man, Mikel, was not able to contain her during the full moon and in that night she killed seven people and injured fourteen more. She, on that night became an outcast and she knew there would be no going home after that. She didn’t want to leave Mikel because she didn’t know what more damage she could do if he hadn’t been there to stop her from going any further. From that point on Kristina was with Mikel. He took her in as an agent of his business and he trained her to control herself, maintain discipline and come to terms with what she was and what she had done. Mikel was a very good teacher and friend to her all the years he was with her which were nearing 30 now. Still she was stationed all over the world in Greece, Spain, America as a spy and agent of Mikel to try and find things out for him. She knew she was one of many but she couldn’t help but think she was one of his favorites. Fears: -Silver -Losing people she loves -Loneliness Strengths: -Intelligent -Committed -Determined -Loyal Weaknesses: -Men -A subtle, secret desire for revenge Likes: -Romance -Her job -Traveling Dislikes: -Foul language -Silver -Vampires APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Kristina's Australian, sun-kissed skin is clear and radiant, complimenting her crystal blue eyes perfectly. Clothing: Kris is usually seen wearing high fashion clothes that can sometimes be a bit risqué, but she always manages to still look elegant and classy. Build: Any man would say that her body is that of a goddess. With curves subtly outlined by her choice of clothing, Kris' build is body is both toned and curvy. Marks/Scars: On her right leg, a small curl of teeth marks reside where she bares the mark of her beast. Roleplay Sample: The waxing moon had not yet made it's peak in the sky as Kristina ran through the forest. She didn't care of the dangers, her mind was on much more. A nightmare had plagued her sleep, making her remember the tragic night her parents had been murdered. Vivid images clouded her mind, making her heart pound in her chest. The blood, the screams...it was all too much to handle. Everything had been so perfect up until that point, and now? Now, all she could do was seek revenge on the man who killed her parents, by killing those like him. That was the precise reason she had stayed with Mikel instead of going back to Australia. On the night of her first transformation, she had killed and hurt numerous people. The anger and rage that had built up in her against the killer was released that night, and her beast took on a very rough and dangerous character. This was quite opposite of her human personality though. For the most part, she was very elegant and poised, not faltering in her movements or actions. Luckily, Mikel had taught her to control her emotions. But, it was nights like tonight where she just couldn't contain herself anymore. The images that flashed through her mind nearly made her sick to her stomach. Grasping a tree for support as every muscle in her body tensed, she cried out in a mix of exhaustion and anger. A dominant part of her wanted to keep running, to wear the emotions out. But, her body was already badly scratched and tired, and she knew if she continued, she would more than likely faint. Her grip tightened on the tree as she closed her eyes, trying her hardest to regain control of her emotions. If Mikel saw her like this, he would be so disappointed. She was always so classy and put together. In fact, other than her killing ability, she was sure that was the only other reason he kept her around. She was a different kind of woman than most of the others that worked for him. Her body trembled softly in the cold wind as she leaned against the oak trunk, salty tears making their way down her sun-kissed cheeks. She stayed for a moment, continuing to cry as the cool autumn air hugged her burning hot skin. It felt amazing, and somehow...that small feeling alone seemed to bring a wave of peace over her. Still sobbing quietly, she lifted her gaze to the trees above and saw the leaves blowing in the breeze. The light from the moon reflected on the back of them, making them seem to glow silver. It was in that moment that her tears ceased and the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. She was not alone. Her eyes, still red from the tears, scanned her surroundings, and she listened...not making a sound. That was when she heard a low, sinister growl. Posts involved in The Return of Victor Red, Bright, and Blue A solider's curse Machnerum Estate Category:Characters Category:Lycans Category:Cling-ons